Dazzling Venus
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Valentine one-shot featuring a Tsubasa x Honoka romantic relationship. Even on Valentine's day, people have to work. That's what Honoka cannot forget, as she won't be able to see her girlfriend coming before the following day. As a result, she started to listen over and over again to every concert Tsubasa had given so far… However, today's weather is not something to joke about...


**Author notes: Hello here, this One-Shot presents a romantic relationship between Honoka and Tsubasa… It is supposedly a special Valentine, so the very skit will happen in Valentine's night. Still, as I intend to use my one-shot as practices for my free time, I will experiment things I am not used to. Here, it is comedy and sweet-talking oriented dialogues. I write my dialogues the way I write them in french as a french person as a choice. Now… Enjoy your reads ~ **

* * *

**Lovely Live! Surprise!**

* * *

« Don't stop my dancing ~ Dancing, dancing, non stop- »

… The screen froze! Now A-Rise's voice is all screeches and noises! It was not even a live program; how come today's technology's so weak?! I can't hear Tsubasa's voice anym-

…

Thunder? It was only raining five minutes ago! Why is that happening today? Look, fourtheenth of February; I should celebrate it with her, not being trapped in this house, knowing she has work and I can only see her decade-old performances! And now, Internet is all fried and crispy!

… Complaining won't bring back my computer. I'd better unplug everything in the house and go to bed, maybe taking something to eat while I'm at it… Hope nothing ended-up deep-fried…

Nope, nothing, and the bed's comfortable… My, working today, while I am here at home; she even told me not to care about any gift, cuz she wouldn't be here!

Did I fell asleep? It's so dark here, I can't even… Was that the door whamming on the… Footsteps?… In the house… Did I close the door before going to bed? I… Think I did… Maybe it was rain…

It's not! There is someone using the tap! It's not rain! Where are my clothes?!

… Maybe the clothes are unimportant, what if they go right to me? What do they want? At least, be prepared… The alarm clock will do… I'll put the burglar to sleep if they try to do anything fishy!

Slowly, I used a tiny shade of my dying phone to… There is a red spot on the floor… Is that- My phone! I have no battery left! … I can definitely hear someone's footsteps! They are coming at me! I may be not as good as Tsubasa, but I can at least flail around with this cinder-block!

« What do you want to do here?! I screamed, Don't even try to come near me, or you'll get to sleep in the instant! I have a weapon! »

Now! They're running! I can… Just like a hammer, I have it in me… Yah!

« Honoka, it's me! »

The hit just went as soon as Tsubasa's voice called for me… I could feel something being crushed and tossed on the ground… What did I do?! I can see nothing… Was it her head?! It was so soft… What did I just broke?! On the ground, there is someone-something on the…

Ychhhh… It stings! I hurt my finger on someone that stings… A lamp just flashed me, as if police was already on the crime scene; I could hear the policewoman's voice

« Good for you I have good reflexes… Or maybe good for me. You just killed a bouquet of roses. Did you intend to… Put a burglar to sleep with an alarm clock? »

The torchlight of her phone illuminated the dead bouquet of roses, one of its torn being red of blood… She drew close to me, putting her phone on the floor

« Who is it that I see so late sucking their thumb? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you afraid…

— You said you would be absent until tomorrow in the afternoon…

— It was canceled. I tried to message you, but you never answered… So I came back, and found the door closed… And hurt myself on the same bouquet of rose while I discovered you turned power off… Does it hurt? »

I put my thumb in front of me, so she could see how deep the thorn had gone. After glancing at it, she apologized

« I wouldn't hurt you on purpose… You're really sensitive and it would not even be a joke if I were to pinch you… I'm sorry dear and I'm sorry, Honoka's thumb… »

She kissed my thumb, and I quickly retrieved it, protesting

« You're already having fun! I was afraid, you know?!

— And I can see it. You just always act in such a way… I am sorry 'Noka… Want a hug?

— I am not a child… Why do you treat everything I do so lightly? Like, you're going to work and say things like "I can't come on Valentine, Busy"… I am also working! On trying to find a job… It needs a lot of courage, and when I would like to be with my girlfriend, it can also be depress- »

Her phone's light went out, spreading a cold chill through my whole body. I clenched my arms around her, as she switched it on again… She laughed, embracing me

« Two minutes is a bit short… It's okay, I have the next day off now… Before the hour ends, I can still say it to you, so… Happy Valentine, 'Noka

— Still calling me that?! It was more of a creepy Valentine! Be it that yours is a Happy one, Tsubasa.

— Come on, smile! Let's head to our room, so you would not be afraid. We'll take care of the bouquet tomorrow… And I guess we'll wake up late… No alarm clock this night, please! »

I nodded, as Tsubasa playfully jested, moving far from the bouquet and jokingly calling it a "Bloody Bouquet"… After a bit of water, I didn't feel any pain in my thumb… Is it really ok to ignore a bouquet she wanted to give me as an apology? Roses…

We headed to the room, and she threw herself on the bed, I could hear her yelp

« You let something on the bed! It just broke, I'm sure of it! »

She looked for what she just had broken with her phone under the blankets and found out she just murdered a half-eaten rice bread. She accused me

« Can't you eat your bread completely, or maybe eat them somewhere else? I also thought had done something wrong!

— Sorry, wasn't expected… I fell asleep eating it… The bed's a mess… Right?

— It is. You fell asleep you say? While eating? I get what you said when you told me it can be depressing to look for work, now… Come here, I'll sweep away all of it, and we'll wake up when we'll have had enough sleep. »

… I could hear parts of the bread bump on the ground… Since when does she have that bouquet? She looks so tired… I joined her into bed, on the crumbed side of the bed… She wrapped her arms around me and whispered

« Gotta enjoy tomorrow, k'ay? »

Ah- I couldn't answer, she tugged her head in my chest and stopped moving… Yup, seems like we'll have things to…

…

A flash of light. The lightbulb in the room went on in the middle of the night… Just before the morning… Tsubasa moaned, her head being tugged, yet in the mattress this time

« I thought you switched the power off…

— But I did! The switch couldn't turn itself on by himself. »

I will switch it off anyway… She mumbled something I couldn't hear

« Have you said something

— I just asked you if you weren't hearing anything coming from the other room. »

She had to heave up so she could be heard… My head was still buzzing; I took some time to concentrate on the noise coming from the other room…

« Can I do? I make it, baby! »

As soon as I heard this voice, I tensed up, hoping Tsubasa did not hear my computer having gotten back access to Internet…

Her hand gripped around my shoulder, and I tried to get back my composure as she teased

« You were growing sick of not having me around, uh? »

… I… Didn't say a word, and only ended up opening the door. Everything was switched on. Tsubasa sighed

« A half eaten bread, a failed attempt at securing our furniture… You were really tired. Wanna some help?

— I'm sorry, I don't want you to tire yourself, you looked even more sleepy than I…

— Nah. I'll help you. Together, we'll make it… Baby? »

… You didn't need to add that last part. We headed to the other room, where we add to check everything, and make sure nothing was broken. Tsubasa's songs were still echoing in the room as we cleaned up everything. When the computer was the last thing to switch off, Tsubasa chuckled

« That was the good old time. Do I still look as beautiful as "Charming Venus"?

— Why do you ask me to praise you now? Concerned?

— Nope, wanted to check. Guess you always see me as this bright girl who proposed you right on-stage. »

She winked at me with a large smile, putting many memories in my head and a buzzing sensation down my belly… She took advantage of it to lightly clasp my chin in one of her hands, and to hug me with the other arms… Do I need to answer?!

« You're always so bright. I wanted to get dazzled, and ended up not being able to look away.

— Good answer, 'Noka! »


End file.
